nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Hathiers Tagebuch
Back to Items > Lore Books Hathiers Tagebuch (...) 2. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Sarg für Ley Bemble fertig, Sarg für Lorin Bemble begonnen 4. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Lorin Bemble heute verstorben-unbekannter Krankheýt erlegen. Zeýgt grüne Verfärbungen und Fäulnis auf, der Sarg ist von Milbrand in Schlickgrün auszulegen. 5. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Lorin Bemble heute in der Unteren Ebene beýgesetzt, in der Familie weýtere Krankheýtsfälle in fortgeschrittenem Maße, gerüchteweýse als Nimmertod vernommen 7. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Weýtere Todesfälle in Wellenfels sowie auf der Gefängnisinsel in der Bucht, ähnliche Symptome, schnell eýntretender Tod- Mehrere Gesellen sind mit der Anfertigung neuer Särge zu betrauen. Wichtig: dem alte Totenwächter ist aufzutragen, in der unteren Ebene Raum für unsere frischen Toten bereýt zuschaffen. 8. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Milbrand ebenfalls an, sollte es so seýn, Nimmertod erkrankt-Zustand bedenklich. Der alte Totenwächter berichtet von sich ausbreýtender Fäulnis im Bereých der unteren Ebene 15. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Bastionsbesatzung Wellenfels an Nimmertod erkrankt. Zahlreýche Tote in der Region,...Ausbreýtung eýner gravierenden Krankheýt wie es scheýnt. Lehrling Milbrand ist zu meýnem großen Bedauern ebenfalls dem Nimmertod erlegen, den übrigen in der Unteren Ebene beýgesetzt. Weýterhin ist das Problem der Fäulnis im unteren Bereých nicht gelöst, im Gegenteýl, der Totenwächter berichtet von eýner Verschlimmerung des Zustandes. Zweý oder dreý Gesellen sind morgen hinabzuschicken, um die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen 16. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Die Gesellen Lirhin und Bessin sind ebenfalls an Nimmertod erkrankt. Die Gesellen Enneth sowie Key und Lith haben sich in die untere Ebene begeben. Nur die letzteren beýden kehrten zurück, berichten von unerträglichem Gestank. Bedenklich ist, was Bessin sagte-es seýen Särge aufgeborsten...und leer. Möglicherweýse sind Grabräuber am Werk Vermerk: Schreýbstube benachrichtigen 19. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Lirhin und Bessin gestorben, Lith fand sie tot in ihren Lagern. Key und Lith beauftragt die neu Verstorbenen in Säcken in eýne Ecke der unteren Ebene zu legen sowie ein weýteres nach Enneth zu suchen.. 19. Februar, 2. Eintrag: Die Schreýbstube beschloss, das Weýtere abzuwarten- Ich denke, das ist unverantwortlich, die Angelegenheýt verlangt sogleých ins Reýne gebracht zu werden... Werde mich morgen persönlich hinabbegeben 20. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Unglaublich, Unerhörig und Unmöglich zugleých, da platze eýner doch vor Zorn-in zweý Tagen steht Familie von Aman mit eýhundert Bälgern vor unseren Toren um ihren jährlichen Ahnengang zu beschließen! Meýne Gruft fault mir unter den Füßen weg, meýne Särge zerbersten, dort sieht es aus als hättens zweýhundert Leýchen eýnen Ball gefeýert! Und nun kommts mir heute aus der Schreýbstube entgegengeschallt, ich hätte mich doch schon lange um die Angelegenheýt kümmern sollen...hinterlistge Hammel Bleýbt mir doch nun nichts anderes übrig, als die untere Ebene zu inspizieren...ich muss mir eýngestehen, es packt mich mit Angst jawohl-es stimmt dort etwas nicht...Und diese Kopfschmerzen, bin ich wohl auch schon bald Nimmertod-Himmel welch Gedanke! Es macht mich noch wahnsinnig... Ich werde mich später etwas hinlegen müssen, aber nun vorwärts, die untere Ebene verlangt nach Säuberung...was immer sich dort unten geschieht, ich werde es ausmerzen! Hathier's Diary (...) 2. February 762 AD Treomar: Coffin for Ley Bemble finished coffin for Lorin Bemble started 4. February 762 AD Treomar: Lorin Bemble died today-unknown disease died. Points to green discoloration and decay, the coffin is to be interpreted by Milbrand in green mud. 5. February 762 AD Treomar: Lorin Bemble buried today in the lower level, in the family more disease cases in an advanced degree, rumored to be heard as Nimmertod 7. February 762 AD Treomar: More deaths in Waverock on the prison island in the bay-like symptoms, rapidly occurring death Santander-are more sociable with the production of new coffins to entrust. Important: the old guardian of the dead is to be applied, zuschaffen ready in the lower level room for our fresh dead. 8. February 762 AD Treomar: Milbrand to also should be-ing it so Nimmertod ill-state concern. The old guardian of the dead reported by the spreading rot in the lower level 15. February 762 AD Treomar: Bastion crew suffering from Nimmertod wave rock. Many deaths in the region, ... spreading a serious disease as it seems. Milbrand apprentice is to my great regret, also succumbed to the Nimmertod, the other buried in the Lower Level. Furthermore, the problem of rot in the lower range is not resolved, on the contrary, the dead guard reported a worsening of the condition. Two or three fellows are sent down tomorrow to get the situation under control 16. February 762 AD Treomar: The journeyman Lirhin Bessin and are also suffering from Nimmertod. The journeyman Enneth and Key and Lith have moved into the lower level. Only the latter two came back to report from unbearable stench. It is of concern, which said it had been bristles-Bessin ... and empty coffins. There may be grave robbers at work Note: writing desk notify 19. February 762 AD Treomar: Lirhin Bessin and died, Lith found dead in their beds. Key and Lith instructed to place the newly deceased in bags in a corner of the lower level and another to look for Enneth .. 19. February, 2 Entry: the office decided to wait, the more-I think this is irresponsible, the matter requires to be immediately taken to the Pure ... 'll Personally go down tomorrow 20. February 762 AD Treomar: Incredibly, unknowable and impossible Ensley same time, as a burst with anger but is in two days with a family of Aman eihundert brats at our gates for their annual ancestors decide to speed! My grave fault me from under his feet, burst my coffins, where it looks as though celebrated two hundred corpses a ball! And now me today entgegengeschallt from the office, I would have but for a long time to take care of the matter ... hinterlistge Hammel Remains for me but now have no alternative but to inspect the lower level ... I must admit, it catches me with fear-yes it's true there something wrong ... And these headaches, I'm probably too soon Nimmertod-sky what a thought! It still makes me mad ... I will later have to lie down a bit, but now forward, the lower level calls for cleaning ... whatever is happening down there, I will eradicate it! Notes Translated with Google translate Category:Books